Mindless
Mindless belongs to Avalon . Do not steal or edit her without permission. Coding by me!' Appearance Mindless appears as your average NightWing. She has dark blue scales that slowly fade from dark to light from belly to spine. Her eyes are a beautiful bright green that shine like leaves in the sunlight. She has small silver stars on her wings that cluster near the edges of her wings. She caries a leaf pouch with normally two or three scrolls in it. She also likes to where branches with green leaves on her head and around her horns. Her head is slightly more narrow than regular NightWings from a defect at hatching. Personality Mindless suffers from dyslexia and can appear weird and crazy to others. She tends to wander off lost in her own world and tends to ignore others. She has sudden bursts of energy and can suddenly move from a dead quiet stop to hopping and jumping around in a second. Sometimes she will randomly quote a line from a scroll or from what she heard someone said and she almost has no control over it. Mindless is truly a very bright hearted dragon with a soft heart open to those who will love her for who she is. She is very sweet, kind, and caring and always lends a talon to help. She wants others to like her and works hard to gain friendships in which she invests to last forever. Mindless has a hard time learning and as a result is way behind in school. Her classes normally include dragonets 5 years younger than her. Yet she fits right in. She loves nature and taking walks in the forest, she feels the animals don't care if she acts strange and love her as she is. She likes fly round and pick flowers and watch birds fly and leopards hunt. She has a special place in the forest, a nice quite grotto at the base of a huge tree with a small stream gurgling next to it. Here she can escape the strange looks and read her scrolls. Sometimes an animal friend or to will show up. Mindless, despite her disability, loves to read. She loves to read about science, history, and math. She also enjoys a good fictional story from time to time. Her favorite so far has been a love story between a SandWing and a NightWing. As much as she tries to keep a positive attitude, Mindless suffers from depression. Caused from being neglected by her tribe because of her dyslexia, Mindless grew up lonely most of her life. She hates that about her self and sometimes thinks about running away. She knows she could never survive on her own since her disability makes her a horrible hunter. Even picking fruits is dangerous as she doesn't know the poisonous from the good ones. Some nights she will cry herself to sleep cause she hates herself so much and thinks the world hates her. History Mindless was born in the old night kingdom very near the volcano. The smoke from the dreaded place effected her gestation and caused her dyslexia and her narrow head. From the beginning, Mindless seemed, mindless and thus earned her name from her mother. Growing up on the volcano, she was poorly fed and the smoke was bad for her young lungs. Many others of her generation died within a few weeks. Her mother wasn't to desperate to save her since she acted so strangely and tended to avoid her. Slowly, Mindless was beginning to die till the evacuation happened. She was taken to the rainforest where she was looked after by the RainWing healers and got her into better shape. Sadly, her mother abandoned her. A RainWing named Sapphire took her in, not caring if she was crazy. She fed her a steady diet of both fruits and meat. Soon, Mindless's weak frame became a strong and sturdy one. During her first years of school, Mindless fell behind drastically. She worked hard, staying up late studying in hopes of catching up. She could never succeed though and always described the material as confusing when for a regular dragon made perfect sense. She was taken to a NightWing doctor who diagnosed her with Dyslexia. Mindless was very sad about it but her adopted mother always told her that she was beautifully and wonderfully made and that Dyslexia doesn't change who she is. Her mother was always very encouraging, especially when she got older and started being bullied at school. She was called names, such as crazy, cuckoo-head, and runt. These bullies were stopped but words hurt and no one would be her friend. She grew into a depression and would cry herself to sleep feeling sorry for herself, she had even considered running away and hiding in a cave for the rest of her life thinking no one would care. One night her adopted mom heard her and asked her why she was crying. Mindless explained how no one loved her and no one wanted to be her friend and that she should run away. Her adopted mom explained to her that there is someone who loved her and that it was her. She told Mindless to stay for her and that someone will be her friend eventually. In her meantime to cope with her depression, Mindless would go on flights in the rainforest admiring the beauty of the wildlife. She also began reading scrolls which would take her mind off her worries and at the same time, help her catch up in her schoolwork. One day, she found a special hiding place at the floor of the jungle, hidden by willow leaves and large undergrowth, her little grotto had a small stream running through it and green light filtering through the large trees and bushes that covered it. The ground was soft and damp against her scales but she liked it. There was a soft mossy patch by the roots of a large tree where she liked to lay and read. Eventually, she began to store her scrolls there along with a basket of fruits and some nick-knacks of hers. She also decorated it with flowers and stones. It became the perfect getaway place for her to relax and read. Relationships Bio-Mother: Doesn't like her very much since she was neglected. Never really got to know her anyway. Sapphire: The only dragon in her life who truly loves her as she is and wouldn't want her any other way. Loves her back just as much and trusts her completely. Gallery Category:NightWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (AvalonCat) Category:Females Category:Characters